


The future New Ham

by xWanderStar



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderStar/pseuds/xWanderStar
Summary: A take on what may happen if the teenagers of New Ham were stuck there permanently.This will be multiple chapters, but the beginning is an overview to give a general idea.
Relationships: Allie Pressman / Harry bingham, Grizz viser / Sam Eliot, Helena Wu / Elle Tomkins, bean / gwen, becca /kelly
Kudos: 2





	The future New Ham

Our story sets five years after our beloved teenagers reach New Ham. There have been several marriages, New Arrivals and court cases since, but all of this was helping them build a new functioning society that was now beginning to work.

Thanks to Helena being the new mayor in recent months, and Allie helping her on the council, they had undone all of Campbell’s mess, and he was currently locked up, for attempted murder and abuse, as well as defamation, wrongly arresting Allie all those years ago. 

Lexie and Allie had finally apologised to each other, and though they weren’t the best of friends, they had initially teamed up to go against Campbell and collect enough evidence against him. 

Elle and Helena were married, and were hoping to ask Grizz if he could assist them in having a child. It was a nerve wracking idea, but the two women had decided they wanted it. They had potential to be amazing parents, and they wanted to prove that to the world.

Eden was now getting onto five years old, and was an absolutely adorable young girl. She had curly brown hair and was petite in build, a lot like her mother, Becca. Since there was no school yet, Becca had to self teach her, but Helena had prioritised a small portion of classrooms opening up, in the coming months, since more of the New Ham people had started families. It wasn’t like they had much a choice either. There was only limited forms of contraception and birth control, so they couldn’t avoid everything forever. 

Allie and Harry had their first daughter, Cassie Michael, named after Allie’s sister and Harry’s father respectively. They wanted to honour those who were no longer with them, and keep their memory shining. Their daughter was moving onto her ‘terrible twos’, so understandably she was quite the handful at times. 

Allie often took her daughter to work, to help Helena prepare for motherhood. It was something she was very natural at, and Allie could see it shining through whenever she spent time with Cassie. 

Elle, Becca and Jessica were preparing to become teachers, now that teaching was being prioritised in the town. Luckily the eldest child (Eden) was five, so they all had plenty of time to learn about the essential studies. Besides, they still had the English, math and science books, which were the most important subjects to learn, back when they were in West Ham. They had also bought in multiple toys from their little siblings, so the young kids could learn to play. They were all at an extremely vital stage of development after all. 

Bean had a son, called Jaxon, with Jason, before breaking up with him, and started dating Gwen. He was around two months older than Allie’s daughter, and Allie and Bean often took them out on play dates.

Jessica also had a three year old son called Alex, though she refused to actually say who the father was, preferring her life as a single mother. It just felt easier that way with them. 

In general since the birth of new children, New Ham felt like a happier place. Everyone was now in their twenties, and had adjusted to the life without parents... and as Sam once said ‘babies are hope incarnates’. 

Sam and Grizz were the first to have a wedding in New Ham, and everyone happily celebrated, after Grizz came out. They were happy to accept him, besides Campbell, but Sam had a restraining order on him anyway, and was protected by the guards, right up until Campbell was arrested. 

Gordie died. An investigation was not picked up. 

The guard were still somehow together, but they were once again complying with Helena and Allie’s rules, after figuring out it was for the best.


End file.
